


We Danced Like We Were The Same

by LeaderOfTheLads



Series: shadow driving the hearse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Dates, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Theo Raeken, Gentle Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Scent Kink, Scenting, Smut, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Thiam, Virgin Theo Raeken, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheLads/pseuds/LeaderOfTheLads
Summary: “Do you want to come inside?” Were the words that arguably changed everything.---Or the one where Theo and Liam finally go on their date and have passionate sex in Liam's bed.--Can be read as a stand alone--
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Past Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot - Relationship
Series: shadow driving the hearse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	We Danced Like We Were The Same

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT  
> The italicized part is a flashback to what went on during their date but everything else is in order!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As of right now, this is the last part of the series but feel free to leave thoughts or ideas in the comments. Let me know what you think! I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thank you for all the love and support, I never expected a single read tbh.
> 
> Leave me a little heart and a comment!

“Do you want to come inside?” Were the words that arguably changed everything. Theo’s truck sits in Liam’s driveway after their date, both of them hesitating on what to do next. It was silent in his neighborhood, the stars, and street lights illuminating the night around them. Theo could hear Liam’s heart beating louder than normal,  _ thump-dum dum _ , his usual rhythm amplified in his ears and he wasn’t sure if it was due to nerves or anticipation, possibly both. After their date, Liam could have asked Theo to dive to Mexico with him right now, at 11:30 at night, and he would have said yes.

_ “I want to go on a trip,” The younger teen says, gazing at the constellations above them as the air cools, Theo’s body heat suddenly becoming more appealing so he scootches over just a bit. _

_ “Oh yeah? Where would you go?” Theo looks over at the werewolf where he is also laying on his back and he can help but appreciate the profile view of his face for a moment. The dainty slope of his nose and the plush purse of his lips. Each peak and decline of his face was elegant in every sense as if drawn by Leonardo da Vinci himself. _

_ “I don’t know. Probably somewhere I’ve never been to before. I miss the beach and the water. Would you come with me?” Liam sounds about as breathless as Theo feels. This boy somehow wiggled his way into his heart-- his beat up, no good, stolen heart, and won it over with one blink of an eye.  _

_ “Yeah. I would go anywhere with you.” _

Theo turns off his truck, the clinking of his keys sounding as loud as gunshots but it struck no fear in either of the boys. Liam opens his door first, giving the chimera one last look, one last out, before stepping onto the pavement. For once in his life, Theo didn’t feel like running. He felt like chasing after Liam, wherever he went, he wanted to follow him and be by his side. The chimera makes his way to the other teen by the time he unlocks the front door of his house, Theo's body already radiating scents of syrup and sugary honey and something that Liam has rarely ever smelled before. He couldn’t put a name to it yet, all he knew is that it wrapped its arms around his heart and squeezed so tightly he thought it was going to explode.

“Parents?” Theo questions, taking in the darkness of his house and the lack of other’s heartbeats.   
“Not here. They are at some sort of doctor convention. Come on,” Liam tugs on Theo’s sleeve, pulling him into the house as he flips on a few lights. The elder had seen his home before but now it was completely different. They were alone and they knew how they felt about each other and Theo wanted to love Liam in every way that he would let him.

_ “Have you ever been in love?” It was Theo’s turn to ask a question as the boys sat across from each other on the blanket. Liam’s cheeks turn pink right away, looking down with his eyes closed for a moment as he mulls over his answer. Theo was intrigued, always intrigued at love. The way people loved each other and how there were so many different ways you could. The Pack loved deeply and fiercely but it wasn’t like how Scott looked at his mom when she kissed him on the forehead or how Mason looked at Liam when he did something completely idiotic. Growing up how Theo did, he lacked the exposure to that. _

_ “I know I loved Hayden but I wasn’t in love with her. I think it feels different.” _ _   
_ _ “How do you know?” _ _   
_ _ “Because how I felt about her is different from how I feel about you.” _

His bedroom was upstairs, the scent of Liam emanating from the last door on the right. His room was pure chaos in most spots, lacrosse gear thrown about and dirty clothes spilling out of his laundry basket. There were outfits that he hadn’t had time to put away from trying them on before their date. Lydia had demanded a lookbook, this time Kira joining in on the FaceTime call to give further advice.    
“I’m sorry I didn’t clean. I wasn’t sure if you were going to come over or not and-”   
“Hey, it’s fine. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your room clean.” Theo just smiles before grabbing onto the sides of Liam’s jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. The werewolf melts right into it, a sigh escaping through his nose as his hands find their way to Theo’s hair. This, this right here was where Liam really wants to be.

_ The sun began to set peacefully as the nightlife started to stir. They both had been quiet for a while, listening to each other breathe and the sounds of the woods around them. Liam had laid his head on Theo’s chest sometime in the last 10 minutes and it took every fiber of his being to keep his heart rate steady. _

_ “Why didn’t you say anything to me before?” Liam asks, picking his head up so he could look the dark haired boy in the eyes. Liam looked young like this. Like he needed a few minutes of just being held. For someone to stop the weight of the world from suffocating him, even if it was only for a moment. _ _   
_ _ “You really think that would have gone over well?” Theo cracks a smile and Liam giggles, burying his face back into the crook of his neck. _

_ “I don’t know. I think I’ve liked you longer than I knew. I needed to open my eyes.” _

Liam pushes the chimera’s jacket off first before pulling off his own, both objects of clothing finding a place on the floor. Their lips stay attached, kiss languid and tender, something unlike anything they had ever shared before. There was no rush, no horrifying monster threatening their lives or the possibility of someone interrupting them. They had all the time in the world and right now, all that matters is Liam’s hands on Theo’s chest. One hand placed right over his heart as if he wanted to feel it beat against his palm to know that this was  _ real  _ and that this was  _ happening _ . Life around them seemed to dissipate-- turning into television static as any noise faded and all that was important was right here and right now.

Theo gently urges Liam to the bed and pushes the center of his chest so he falls back gracefully, the only thing he’s ever seen this boy do with grace, and landing with a bounce. His blue eyes are wide as he stares up at the chimera, waiting for his next move. The older boy lets a small smile reach his face; there was no reason to hide it anymore, he was head over heels for this boy. Theo then kicks off his shoes with Liam following in suit, then taking his place on top of the smaller teen with a knee on each side of his hips. The flush on Liam’s cheeks burns bright, had been since they got out of the car, and to Theo, he looks like a cherub. A perfectly plucked angel from heaven that is too innocent and too good for Theo.

_ “Why do you hesitate?” _ _   
_ _ “What are you talking about?” Theo’s eyes are trained on a bird in the distance, it’s bright yellow contrasting with the fading greens and browns of the forest. It reminds him of Liam’s eyes. _

_ “You're hesitant around me sometimes,” Liam tosses a piece of grass at Theo’s head, only for him to bat it away before it even comes close, “You know how to get me angry with just a sentence but then other times it’s like you forget how to talk.” _

_ Theo is a bit taken aback by his words, eyebrows raising as he looks to the other supernatural. “You’re a lot more observant than people give you credit for.” _ _   
_ _ “I prefer to call it selective observation,” Both of them laugh, knowing that it was true. Sometimes Liam was as thick as a post and other times he knew the most in the room. _ _   
_ _ “I don’t want to mess up with you.” Now it was Liam’s turn to be surprised, “I’ve done so much bad in the past that I… sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll scare you off.” _

_ Liam’s hand finds its way to Theo’s, intertwining their fingers if not a bit forcefully with the chimera’s lack of experience. “There isn’t much that you could do that could scare me off Theo. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” _

_ Liam brings their hands to his lips, pressing the softest kiss to Theo’s knuckles. The older boy flushes but gives a single nod, squeezing Liam’s hand and that was enough. _

The beta grabs the front of Theo’s t-shirt, pulling him down for another kiss. It was gentle but hungrier than the last few that they had shared. Not that Theo minded. He hums into Liam’s mouth, hands resting on either side of his head as he leans into the smaller boy, letting their bodies press together. Liam so desperately wanted him closer. To strip him bare and pin him down, let his wolf take over and absorb as much of Theo as he could. Mark him up and claim him for the world to see-- let everyone in The Pack see. He hoped that Theo felt the same way.

Liam’s hands crawl under his black t-shirt shirt, tugging it up and over his head. It was discarded quickly so the blue eyed boy could get his hands over every inch of skin. Liam sits up so the chimera is in his lap, Theo’s hands digging into his hair while the werewolf’s places his lips to his chest. Liam licks over his collarbones and presses butterfly kisses to the scar that was right over the top of his heart. Theo’s breath gets caught in his throat, tugging on Liam’s locks as his heart surged and trembled with emotion. That scar, the only scar on his body, reminded him of what he had done and Liam was pushing love right through those years of layered up self hatred.

_ Sandy brown hair tickles Theo's nose, making it twitch as he looks up at the sky. The younger teen was tracing patterns on his chest absently as the wind twirls around. Theo thinks that he could spend forever here with Liam in his arms like this. Liam’s pointer finger brushes over a raised line on his chest, making the chimera stop breathing for a second and allowing his eyes to close because he knows exactly what coming. _

_ “You have a scar,” Liam states, tracing over the elevated skin now lighter than he had been touching him before. _ _   
_ _ “I do.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “I don’t know. It just never went away.” He couldn’t help the way guilt washed over him for a minute, emanating a heavy scent. He had his ideas of why the scar stayed, possibly the regret and the pain that he still held for his sister. _

_ “Sometimes I wish that I still had my scars,” Liam shrugs, going back to tracing the lines of his throat and chest. _ _   
_ _ “Why is that?” _ _   
_ _ “It makes you still human.” _

Liam trails his kisses higher up Theo’s chest and to his throat, nipping at his supple skin and taking in his scent. Something like the woods-- freshly cut oak trees and crisp fall air and the smell after it rains. Like the first snow and underneath it all it was sharp and chemically but it smelt so right, so perfect to the man in his lap.

Theo moans, not being able to help himself as his hips press forward into Liam’s, his head tossing back to bare his throat to the other boy. The wolf inside of Liam couldn’t help himself, fangs extending as he grazes the one spot right behind the chimera’s ear. He whines, fists tightening in Liam’s hair as pleasure tingle his veins. The younger boy thrusts his hips up to match Theo’s small rolls, a growl coming right from his chest. Both of them couldn’t help the thought in their head: Theo wanted Liam to bite him, to claim him and on the other side, Liam wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Theo.

The chimera could only handle so much with the friction in his jeans and Liam’s lips on his neck. He wanted, yearned for the werewolf to get his hands on him. Just  _ more _ .    
“Liam,” Theo says, voice high as he finally opens his eyes to look down at the wolf. Bruises are blossoming on his neck and chest while other ones faded away and Liam… Liam looked just as wrecked. His hair is a mess from all the pulling, lips swollen and shining pink. There is something heady in his eyes that makes Theo’s cock throb in his jeans, the smell of precome mixing in with everything else that was already filling the room.

“Do you think you could come without me touching you?” Liam’s voice was low and gravelly, sending volts of arousal straight to his core. Theo already knew the answer, of course, he could. Liam could smile in just the right way and Theo would make a mess of himself. But right now he was waiting for an answer so he nods, pushing Liam down once again and situating himself so one of Liam’s thighs was right between his legs. Theo places a hand on Liam’s chest before rolling his hips hard once with low groan leaving his lips. The werewolf watches him wide eyed, hands on his hips with his fingers digging into Theo's ass. Theo keeps going, rocking his hips forward into the crease of Liam’s hip and gasping like the air was being pushed right out of his lungs. The friction was driving them both mad, the older boy’s leg rubbing against Liam’s erection with every move and Liam knew that if Theo didn’t come quickly, he was going to. 

“Ah, Ah!” Theo’s voice pitches as he grinds himself on the younger boy’s body, fingers twisting in his shirt with the desperate need to hold on to something. Liam leans up on one arm, tugging on Theo’s hips just to feel him  _ more _ and  _ harder _ . 

“Come on Theo.  _ Come _ ,” Liam rasps, thrusting his hips into the other’s and with his words Theo cries out, spilling in his boxers and making a mess of his jeans as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. The beta watches intently at the way Theo throws his head back, thigh muscles straining, and chest flexing. This boy couldn’t be real, Liam decides. 

_ “I don’t understand you most of the time,” The werewolf admits, stacking a small number of dead flowers on top of Theo’s leg. _

_ “I feel like you don’t understand a lot of things most of the time.” Liam gives him his best bitch face, tempting him playfully. _ _   
_ _ “You don’t have to be an asshole. I’m just saying that you are a mystery half the time. You’re like Derek. Part of you is always hidden away.” _

_ “Did you really just compare me to Derek?” _ _   
_ _ “It’s a compliment!” Liam quickly backtracks and Theo can’t help but chuckle. _

_ “Oh yeah?” The older boy raises an eyebrow at him, questioning where he was going with this. _ _   
_ _ “I just-” Liam attempts to come up with the right words but ultimately sighs before restarting, “You don’t talk about a lot of stuff and I understand why you don’t; there are some things that I have a hard time speaking about. But I don’t want you to ever think that you  _ can’t _ talk about those kinds of things with me. Stiles always waxes poetic about how deep and dark Derek is but how he loves him the same, no matter what his past consists of, and I… I think I feel the same way about you, Theo.” _

_ Liam looks up from his flower pile and into Theo’s emerald green eyes where there was a whirlwind of emotions. _

_ “Thank you,” Theo whispers so quietly that his werewolf hearing can barely pick it up, his hand squeezing Liam’s thigh to get across his response without having to speak anymore and peace settles in both of their bones. _

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come in my favorite jeans,” Theo groans, flopping down onto his back, covering his face with his hands but a grin stays on his lips. Liam chuckles and rolls over to hover on top of the other boy, pulling one hand away from his face.   
“If it makes you feel any better you looked really fucking hot while doing it.” Theo laughs, pushing the werewolf’s away but not being very successful. His jeans shift and underwear stick to his skin uncomfortably, his release starting to dry against his skin and fabric. So the chimera pushes Liam back over, pinning him down with a knee and unbuttons his own jeans, easing some of the overstimulation that had started to happen. Liam smirks, hands back on Theo’s hips as he eyes the wet patch on the front of his boxers. The chimera pulls Liam’s shirt up and over his head, admiring his toned stomach and chest hair, hands going for the button to his jeans and pulling them off. The werewolf had been leaking in his own boxers, dampening a spot enough to turn the usually navy blue fabric nearly black. The blush that had been on Liam’s cheeks now spread down his chest, making his sun freckles stand out amongst his skin.

“You are something else, Liam Dunbar,” Theo murmurs, placing the palm of his hand against Liam’s erection and rubbing him slowly through the thin fabric of his underwear. Liam’s leg twitches as he gasps, eyes squeezing shut for a moment but reopening so he can watch what the other boy was doing.

“Is that a good thing?” The beta asks, breath hitching in his throat as Theo circles his thumb around the head.

The older boy hums, pressing a kiss to Liam’s neck before finding a comfortable place between his legs. Theo mouths at the bulge in his boxers, the salty taste of precome hitting his tongue almost immediately. The werewolf’s legs jerk again, whimpering at the feeling of Theo’s mouth on him and the slow drag of the fabric against his sensitive skin.

“Theo, come on,” Liam whines, feet twisting in the sheets as he places one hand in the chimera’s hair, combing through his chocolate locks and tugging eagerly. Theo smirks against his skin, nipping at Liam’s hip before pulling down the last article of clothing. Liam’s cock slaps up against his abdomen, leaking all over his smooth skin and clinging to the fine hair that made up his happy trail. He looked goddamn breathtaking.

Theo wraps his hand around him, slowly stroking his length and twisting his wrist when he gets to the tip. Liam’s thighs are twitching again with one hand clutching onto his sheets for dear life, not being able to help the way his eyes are shut tight as Theo’s cool breath hits him. The chimera takes a tentative lick at the tip, humming at the taste of Liam on his tongue. Liam is warm, the head of his cock a pretty pink and leaking precome steadily. Theo finally gets his mouth around the other boy, taking his time to appreciate every inch of him and there was a lot to appreciate. Liam gasps, digging his nails into Theo’s scalp and pulling at his hair, drawing a moan out of the older man. 

“Oh my god,” Liam drawls, back bowing as he tries to thrust his hips into Theo’s mouth but being held down by the chimera’s hand. The green eyed boy swirls his tongue around the tip, flicking across his slit then back down along the shaft. He keeps up movement with his hand, stroking what he didn’t have in his mouth and driving Liam absolutely mad. As Theo bobs his head, the werewolf begins to babble incoherently, hips pushing with all their might against Theo’s strength. The elder couldn’t help but smirk, taking another inch into his mouth as Liam moans.

“ _ Theo,” _ He whimpers, finally opening his eyes to look down at the chimera. It was positively sinful with the way his lips were stretched around his length, saliva trailing out of his mouth and eyes locked onto Liam’s face. “Fuck, fuck,” He huffs, yanking on Theo’s hair and causing him to moan again and send vibrations straight to his core. Always that thing with hairpulling between the two, like they were each trying to stay in control and Liam could feel himself slipping. His eyes were shining gold and he held back his fangs. The chimera pulls off him, a trail of spit connecting him to Liam’s cock for just a second before snapping and Liam nearly shot his load then and there. Theo was breathing heavily, just as the beta was, and had begun to leak in his own boxers again. It was unfair how quickly he could get going again, Liam thought. He wanted to be able to do that. Then again he didn’t think he would ever get Theo out of the bed. To hell with school and his friends.

“You’re not very patient, are you littlewolf?” Theo looks predatory in the best way possible, smirking while his eyes swirl with arousal. Liam couldn’t help the way his cock jumps at the nickname, always so reactive to anything that Theo did to him. Theo just chuckles, releasing his iron grip on his waist, and watching as the bruising immediately dissipates.   
“Please,” Liam whispers, almost deaf to Theo’s ears but he could still pick it up in between their labored breathing. The werewolf rolls his hips into Theo’s hand, eyes fluttering at just the smallest sensation. Even that felt like a million watts directly to his lower abdomen. He felt like he was pulled so tight; a bow being pulled back and waiting to be released.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Theo teases because, well, Theo was still Theo after all and there was nothing he loved more than to see this boy squirm.

Liam huffs in frustration, only to get a tight squeeze around the base of his dick. “Please Theo,” It didn’t take much for him to crack, not that the older thought it would. Theo smiles, enjoying the way the blush intensifies across Liam’s body; a hint of embarrassment filling the air.   
“I got you,” Theo promises, caressing Liam’s thigh affectionately before returning his attention to his aching length. The dark haired teen swallows him back down, not caring to hold his hips or the potential of choking. He wanted Liam to selfishly use him and fuck his throat, take him for all he’s got. The beta begins to roll his hips, effectively forcing himself farther into Theo’s mouth. Liam does his best to hold on and stave off his orgasm until the last minute but with the wet slide of Theo’s mouth, it felt nearly impossible.

Small groans and gasps escape Liam’s lips as he works faster, hitting the back of Theo’s throat and causing him to gag be he doesn’t stop the wolf. If anything the older boy urges him to keep going, pawing at his hip with extended claws. The thought that this was making him lose control was sending wild thoughts to Liam’s head and he knew that he couldn’t hold on for much longer. Liam’s muscles tighten, toes curling in the sheets as he presses his head back into the pillow, a cry erupting into the room. A second later Liam’s release hits Theo’s tongue, spilling down his throat and overwhelming his every sense. The taste of him flooding his mouth, something that Theo never thought he would say tasted good but yet he wanted to lap up every drop. The scent of the werewolf washing over the entirety of the room-- smelling like cedar and magnolia trees with a hint of that burning fury underneath. Something akin cinnamon sticks but when Liam got explosive it was almost like smoke. Liam’s eyes are barely open as he rides through the waves that seem to keep crashing into him, watching as the older boy sucks him for everything he’s got. Liam finally relaxes back onto the bed, his body effectively turning into jelly as Theo pulls off of the other teen and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawls up Liam’s body and drags him in for a kiss, slow and sloppy with the taste of Liam on both of their tongues.

“I’m gonna have to thank Brett for teaching you how to do that,” Liam mumbles, eyes glazed over and lips barely moving and Theo can’t help but laugh, burying his face in his shoulder while his cheeks burned bright.

_ “Wait, how come I didn’t know you were friends with Brett?” Liam asks, a bewildered look on his face as the taller teen raises an eyebrow at him. _

_ “You can be a little dense.” Theo just shrugs and Liam sputters, no semblance to words coming from his mouth. _ _   
_ _ “I feel like I would have at least smelt him on you!” _

_ “I’m surprised you didn’t.” That halts Liam’s immediately, his eyes narrowing as multiple things ran through his head. _ _   
_ _ “What is that supposed to mean?” Liam almost hesitantly asks, not knowing what Theo was going to say but then again, Theo was unpredictable at any moment of the day. _ _   
_ _ “Brett and I used to hook up,” Theo brushes off, shrugging again as if he wasn’t completely imploding Liam’s world. _ _   
_ _ “You and Brett used to fuck?!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Wait, what? Now I’m even more confused!” And Liam had the chemosignals to match. The chimera laughs, shaking his head at the younger wolf before preparing himself to give this explanation. _ _   
_ _ “I guess I didn’t put it the right way. Brett and I never actually had sex, we fooled around but he didn’t want to go any farther because both of us had feelings for other people and he didn’t want to take my virginity or whatever other societal constructs,” Theo explains casually as if he was reading off a grocery list but really, he was also burning up inside. It wasn’t every day that you tell your crush that you used to hook up with his friend and that you’re also a virgin. _

_ “You’re a virgin?” Liam’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion, finally looking at Theo in the eyes. _ _   
_ _ “Uh, yeah. I guess I am,” Theo replies and now he could smell his own embarrassment rolling off of his body. Fucking chemosignals. _

_ “But how?! You’re hot!” Liam’s arms fly in the air as he yells and all the birds in nearby trees take off. _ _   
_ _ Theo chuckles, looking down at his jeans before back up at the wolf, “I’ve had plenty of experience doing other things and I wasn’t just gonna fuck some random guy from Sinema or something.” _

_ Liam stays quiet for a minute, mulling over Theo’s words before cracking a smile. _ _   
_ _ “So you and Brett? That’s pretty hot.” _

_ “Oh my god.” _

After a few moments of laying together, Liam enjoying his post orgasm haze and Theo basking in Liam’s scent, the older of the pair finally stands up and removes his jeans and boxers. Liam is quick to pull Theo back down to the bed, kissing him leisurely while he got comfortable next to the werewolf.   
“You think you’ll be able to get it back up again?” Theo teases, grinding his own hard on against Liam’s hip like before. Liam sucks in a sharp breath, blunt human nails pressing into the smooth skin of Theo’s back.   
“I think you might kill me. Give me like 5 minutes,” Liam admits and Theo giggles against his skin, leaving gentle kisses along his neck.   
“I can do that. I’m probably going to get off again though.” The werewolf smiles with hazy eyes, biting at Theo’s neck before getting his hand around his cock. Theo gasps silently, hips twitching forward into Liam’s hand as the boy swipes his thumb through the steadily leaking precome.

“Mmm, I love how wet you get,” Liam whispers, voice gravelly and deep that sent shocks right into Theo. His cock gives a jump in the wolf’s hand, as if on cue another bead of precome forming at the tip that Liam quickly runs his thumb over. “And I love how reactive you are to talking dirty.”

“You should see my search history. You would find a lot of new things to love about me,” Theo snarks half-heartedly, too lost in pleasure to give any real sarcasm behind his words.   
“Oh yeah? Like what?” Liam was smirking now, watching the other supernatural intently as he keeps a steady pace with his hand. It wasn’t enough to get Theo off but it was enough to keep the endorphins coursing through his veins.   
“Like-” Theo gets distracted as Liam tightens his hold, “Like choking, spanking, getting roughed up, getting tied down.” His sentence his completed by a low moan, hands grasping at Liam’s hips to pull him closer.   
“Oh, I feel like all of those things can be arranged,” Liam purrs, nipping on Theo’s ear before attaching his lips back to his neck to suck his mark again. The werewolf increases the pace of his hand, stoking Theo eagerly, wanting to see him come again. Not a second later and Liam feels a splatter hit his abdomen and all over his hand. Theo’s second orgasm hits him like a freight train and comes suddenly, punching the air right from his lungs as he holds onto Liam tightly, afraid that if he lets go he might drift away. Liam takes his hand off the chimera once he stops shaking, green eyes now glowing yellow and he can feel his own shining right back. The younger boy presses a soft kiss to Theo’s lips, brushing his clean thumb over his cheek and sighing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come by surprise before,” Theo admits and now Liam giggles, following along as the older boy pulls him ontop.   
“My first time I did and it was waaay more embarrassing,” The beta replies, now straddling Theo’s thighs and looking down at the boy below him. Liam couldn’t believe how soft he had gotten for him. How goo-y his insides felt when he smiled or how natural this all seemed.

“Aw, poor Liam busting too soon. Were you even in yet or did Hayden have to finish by herself,” Theo teases with an easy smile on his face and his hands resting on Liam’s hips.

Liam slaps his chest, “Asshole! She didn’t have to do that but I will make  _ you _ do that.”   
“Oh, you would like that. You wanna watch?” That sly look in his eyes makes Liam’s heart jump and his hips give an involuntary twitch that Theo just smirks at.

“I am going to beat the hell out of you.”   
“Or you could just fuck the hell out of me instead.” Liam freezes, eyes going wide as he looks down at the chimera. Theo still had a smirk on his face but a vulnerable look in his eye, like Liam might throw him out of his room and onto the street.   
“Are you sure?” It was honest and raw coming from Liam’s throat, his hand reaching to rest on Theo’s chest. His smirk falls to a small, real smile and Liam mirrors him.

“Yes, Liam. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” His words sound like they are difficult to get out but truthful. The werewolf can tell by the look on his face and the blush on his cheeks. The younger boy brushes his fingers over Theo’s throat and over his jawline, instantly calming any nerves the chimera might have. Theo takes that hand and intertwines their fingers, lips locking for a tender kiss. Liam slowly circles his hips, their arousal sliding together for just the right amount of friction.

“I want you,” Liam whispers, heart thudding against his chest and he is sure that the other boy could feel it and no questions hear it. The older teen nods, not able to make words at this moment and Liam smiles, pecking his jaw before reaching for his bedside table.

When his parents had learned that Liam had a girlfriend back then, he had walked into his room to find condoms, lube, and a business card for his dad’s gynecologist friend from the hospital to see if Hayden wanted to get on birth control. He immediately wanted to die, blushing so hard he thought he might burst into flames. They hadn’t even had sex yet, barely touching each other through their clothes but now Liam was thankful for his parents. That box of condoms was long gone and the lube half empty. Hayden had taken the card but never talked about it again and Liam didn’t press it. Her body her choice. But now the person in his bed wasn’t even close to Hayden. Instead of cascading brown hair, it was short chestnut locks that he could pull without abandon. Striking emerald eyes looking directly into his soul rather than Hayden’s gentle brown that never seemed to peer past the surface. Everything about Theo was sharp-- from the bridge of his nose to his jawline to his cheekbones and even the peeks of his cupid’s bow. He was cut from marble and diamonds, a greek god in disguise. His body was razor cut muscles and roping tendons that made his mouth water and lust hum through his body like no one else had ever done before. Hayden was soft curves and mellowed moans and was always fighting for control. She was fun but Theo made excitement crawl under his skin and vibrate up his spine. Theo was everything that Liam never knew he wanted but he didn’t think he could ever live without.

_ The last few emanates of sunlight dance across the tops of Liam’s cheekbones and nose, golden hues making him look like he was sent directly from heaven. Theo’s heart thumps a little harder at the sight but he can’t bring himself to look away. The werewolf looks so peaceful, with his eyes closed, resting back on his arms, and his legs kicked out in front of him. _

_ “You’re staring at me,” Liam says, blue eyes still hidden behind his lids as he absorbs the last bit of the rays. _ _   
_ _ “Admiring,” Theo corrects, a small smile hitting his face because really, he couldn’t help it. The werewolf lets out a small giggle, cheeks flushing as he shakes his head, opening his eyes to look at the other boy. _ _   
_ _ “Why?” _

_ “Like you don’t know,” The older boy wasn’t sure how to reply if he was being honest. This was it: the make or break moment. _

_ “What do you mean?” Liam tilts his head like a confused puppy, now moving to sit on his calves and facing the chimera directly. _ _   
_ _ “You know how I feel about you.” That was it, no going back now. Liam’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, creating that crease between them that Theo always thought was adorable. _ _   
_ _ “Theo, half the time I can’t tell if you laugh at my jokes because you think they’re funny or because you just think I’m an idiot. I didn’t know that you were even mildly interested in me until you kissed me. You said it earlier, I can be a little dense,” Liam exclaims, looking a little flustered as he speaks. So many thoughts were going through Liam’s head that it had him swirling with nerves and anxiety but hopefulness pushed its way through. _ _   
_ _ Theo chuckles, shaking his head, “Liam, I like you. I have for a long time. I caught feelings the moment you pulled from the ground.” _

_ Liam froze, eyes wide and mouth agape as he processes the older boy’s words. Theo was starting to regret his words, he could have been more subtle and not just drop that on him. Oh fuck, oh fuck! _

_ “I like you too.” Theo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I think I have for longer than I realized. I knew there was something about you, a reason why I kept… I don’t know, defending you and fighting for you. I wouldn’t hook up in a locker room with just anyone.” Liam smiles like a million watts and Theo’s heart sings, the air around them smelling of something warm, different to anything that Theo has ever had directed towards him before. It zipped through his veins and wrapped around his stolen heart, rewriting the name that had been carved on to it. It belonged to Liam now. _

_ Theo lets himself smile back at the werewolf, allowing himself to be open, “Never knew you could be such a softie. You really are a McCall,” Theo teases and Liam is quick to climb into his lap, pushing him down into the grass. _ _   
_ _ “Yeah I’m a McCall,” Liam leans right over the chimera’s face, locking him in with his forearms on each side of his head, “But so are you.” _

“Liam, if you don’t get your fingers in me right now, I’m going to break your nose,” Theo states, looking up at the werewolf with a raised eyebrow and wriggling his hips to hopefully entice the teen.

“Now who’s being the impatient one?” Liam teases and pressing one lubed finger up against the chimera’s entrance, watching as his abs flex in anticipation. Liam slow circles his finger before pushing in, taking his time just to draw this part out. For some reason, the idea of Theo getting off on his fingers really did it for him.

“I’m not going to break if you shove a finger in,” Theo huffs before the werewolf does just that, twisting his finger inside of the taller boy and pulling it back out. He presses two fingers against him now and Theo sucks in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering closed as his cock twitches across his stomach. The younger slides them into Theo’s velvety heat, slowly dragging in and out as the chimera gets used to the stretch. Theo always loved this part, the ache that came along with getting fingers inside of him.   
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Theo whispers sharply and Liam smirks, eyes locked on to where his fingers were entering and leaving his body.

“How often did you do this to yourself while thinking about me?” The blue eyed boy asks and Theo’s breathes a choked off gasp. The chimera rolls his hips, clearly looking for more than Liam was giving him so the wolf picks up the pace. He scissors his fingers, stretching them wide as he drags out then thrusting them back in quickly.

“To-” He gasps again, “Too often to count.” Theo’s skin turns a pretty rose, flushing under the attention and admission but Liam decides that it’s his favorite color from now on.   
“I can picture it,” Liam whispers, getting close to Theo’s ear, “You face first in the pillows and your perky ass in the air. How many fingers do you get inside yourself? Three? Four?” Theo moans as Liam brushes across his fingers prostate, hips bucking wildly to try to get him to touch it again. But Liam has other ideas. The younger boy pulls both fingers out, leaving Theo whining and kicking his legs. Grabbing for the lube, he recoats his fingers and Liam replaces two with three. He watches as Theo tenses first at the intrusion, eyes fluttering and rolling slightly but pleasure takes over pain. Liam rubs the chimera’s hip, utterly unhurried despite the whimpers coming from the man.   
“Come on Liam,” Theo rocks his hips onto his fingers, trying to get the wolf to go deeper and harder. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Liam teases but shoves his fingers in as far as they would go. A groan is punched right from Theo, hands scrambling for purchase amongst the mess of sheets and pillows.

“3,” He gasps as Liam purposely rubs his prostate, “Or 4 if I’m being really needy. Always thinking about you though, about you fucking me.” Liam groans from his words, taking his hand from Theo’s hip to relieve himself for just a second.

“Fuck Theo, I would love to watch you do that,” The werewolf growls, thrusting into his own hand for emphasis. “Are you gonna come again?” He eyes the pool of precome on Theo’s abdomen, sticky and shiny, clinging to the tip of his cock with every rock of his hips. Theo just nods, not being able to form words at the moment.

Liam stretches his fingers, pushing them back in to hit head on the bundle of nerves. All Theo could do was try to keep his eyes open and match the movement with his own hips, trying to get him to hit it harder. The younger presses his fingers up against that spot again, doing circular motions against it, and that had fire burning the chimera from the inside out. It singed every nerve, from his toes to his fingers and he didn’t remember closing his eyes but they were squeezed shut tightly as he grips the pillow behind his head.

“Ah, ah!” The taller boy’s voice gets high like it always does when he’s blissed out and about to come, hips moving on their own accord as he chases pleasure.

“So good, so beautiful like this,” Liam murmurs, “Never gonna let you leave my bed again. Wanna fuck you like this and see you crumble, see how many times we can get you to come.” The werewolf’s nails dig into Theo’s hip, breaking skin and letting blood flow freely to the blue sheets below. Neither of the boys cared, too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the stain.

“Please, please,” Theo whimpers, hips jerking two, three more times before gasping. Liam watches as he spurts white ropes all across his stomach and hitting as high as his collarbones. The chimera shakes as he comes, head tossed back and nails ripping into Liam’s pillow. He pants as he comes down, eyes still bleary and unfocused. Liam pulls his fingers out of him slowly, trying not to overstimulate him more that he already is.

The nail marks on Theo’s hip quickly heal but the smeared blood lingers. Liam gently combs his fingers through Theo’s hair and the chimera instantly leans into the touch.

“You okay?” Liam whispers as his eyes were still closed, breath now returning to normal.

“Yeah, that was just intense,” Theo quirks a tiny smile, finally looking up at Liam who appeared mildly concerned for his lover.   
“You want to keep going?” He was still playing with strands of Theo’s hair and for some reason, that felt more intimate than anything they had done so far. The green eyed boy regains enough strength to cup Liam’s cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

“We didn’t come this far to stop now, littlewolf,” He smirks, nipping at the other’s bottom lip, and Liam chuckles, shaking his head. 

_ “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to sit down?” Theo smirks, green eyes scanning his face and making him blush. Liam scrambles to sit down next to him on the blanket, trying to find a comfortable spot between closer than friends would sit but not too close. _ _   
_ _ “So what do you have planned for our date?” _

_ “This.” _

_ “This?” _ _   
_ _ “Yes, this.” Liam’s eyebrows were damn near reaching his hairline as he looks at Theo, “I figured that we deserve to get away from it all. All the noise. It’s technically our first date so we’re supposed to talk or something like that.” _

_ Again, Liam was taken aback by his words, blinking at the chimera, “You know I don’t do well with quiet.” _

_ “I’m remembering that now,” Theo rolls his eyes with a small smile, knock his shoulder into Liam’s and it felt so… so right.  _ _   
_ _ “I like it.” Liam decides, sitting back up cross-legged so he could look directly at the older teen. “But I hope you don’t expect me to sit here and be quiet because that’s not going to happen.” That gets Theo to laugh, head tossing back and exposing his throat. Memories of the werewolf’s lips on his skin flash through his mind for just a moment. He wouldn’t mind doing that again. _ _   
_ _ “I didn’t expect that.” _

_ “Good. So, I-Spy with my little ey-” _

_ “No, shut up. We’re not doing this.” _

_ “Something green.” _

_ “No.” _ _   
_ _ “Yes.” _ _   
_ _ “The fucking grass, dickhead.” _ _   
_ _ “Nope.” Liam smiles smugly, leaning forward on his arms as Theo huffs. _ _   
_ _ “The trees.” _ _   
_ _ “Wrong,” The beta says, crawling a little closer with a giggle. _ _   
_ _ “I give up. We’re not playing this game.” _

_ “Your eyes. They are so, so green.” _

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s kind of a big deal,” Liam asks one more time with his dick in hand, achingly hard and lubed up. Theo smiles softly, nudging the werewolf with his leg and pulling him closer.   
“Yes, Liam. Do you still want to?” The chimera asks, just to make sure that the feeling was mutual. 

Liam’s eyes go wide, “Are you kidding me, Theo? Yes, I want to. It’s the only thing I’ve been dreaming about for the past month.”

“You having wet dreams about me, Dunbar?” He smirks, fingers pressing into Liam’s hips and biting his lip.   
“Ugh, yes,” Liam groans, head falling onto Theo’s shoulder, “You’ve ruined so many of my boxers without even being there.” The other boy laughs, trailing his fingertips up and down Liam’s back.   
“And I plan on wrecking many more but right now, I need you to wreck me.”

“Jesus Christ,” Liam sucks in a sharp breath, hips jerking forward to slide along Theo’s own arousal.

“Come on Liam, I want you,” Theo wiggles his hips, moving closer to the younger boy.

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep saying that,” Liam admits, squeezing himself around the base of his dick to stop himself from busting all too early. The older boy giggles, pressing a kiss to the top of the werewolf’s head and combs his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. The small act was comforting and Liam couldn’t help but smile against his skin. “Okay, okay.” The beta rests back on his calves, running his hands over Theo’s thighs and subtly pushing them farther apart. “I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with Theo Raeken.”

“Shut up,” Theo rolls his eyes, pinching the thin skin on Liam’s ribs and making him squeak. “Do you want me to text the pack groupchat and send a few pictures for proof quick?”

Liam laughs, head tossing back and Theo can’t help but appreciate the view in front of him. Liam was straight out of his own wet dream; all toned muscles and intense eyes. “Hell no, I wouldn’t put it past any of them to bust down my door to rescue me from your corruption.”

“I think it’s the other way around babe.” As Theo spoke, Liam grabs the bottle of lube and re-slicks up his own length, wiping the excess across the chimera’s entrance. Theo shivers with anticipation, excitement, and anxiety swirling in the mix. Liam smiles softly, his own nerves emanating from his skin as he pulls Theo’s legs higher around his body so they were nearly under his armpits, putting the chimera on perfect display. 

Liam lines himself up with Theo, the head of his cock nudging at his entrance but not yet pushing inside. Theo full body shudders, grabbing onto the werewolf’s shoulders and digging his fingers into his taught muscles. Liam waits until the other boy opens his eyes again so he can search those swirling green pools to see if there was any hesitation or any sign that he wanted out. But there was only eagerness and some other emotion that Liam could only relate to love.    
“You sure?” Liam whispers one last time, leaning in close to brush his lips along Theo’s. He nods, one hand going to the back of the beta’s head to hold him there.

“Yes, Liam,” Using his name sends confidence to the younger boy, surging forward to kiss Theo deeply, sliding his tongue along the other’s and sucking on his lower lip.

Liam slowly starts to push in, eyes scanning over Theo’s face for any displeasure or uncomfortableness. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Theo but a little bit of pain was to be expected with someone’s first time. The chimera gasps as he wills himself to relax and accept the intrusion into his body. Liam was big-- a lot bigger than his fingers and he was almost wishing that he had teased him with a forth. He felt like he was being split in two but in the best way possible, now by someone that cares about him and not some sadistic hunter torturing him for fun. Theo can’t help his little hiccuping breathes as Liam finally bottoms out, his hips resting against his ass snuggly. It felt like fire but it was burning him up delicately. Taking it’s time to pick apart every atom creating his body. The older teen felt lucky to be a supernatural creature with quick healing because it dissipated moments after Liam stopped pushing into him. 

Liam rubs small circles with his thumb over the chimera’s hip, soothing him in a way that his superhuman abilities couldn’t. It could have been 10 minutes or 10 seconds but Theo opens his eyes to see Liam flushed pink with concern on his face but hunger in his eyes. His heart- beat up, stolen heart- surges at the look. He was so gone on him.   
“You good up there babywolf?” Theo asks, caressing his cheek, and tracing the outline of his lips.   
“Yeah, I just- I want to make sure this is good for you,” He breathes, relaxing more into the boy below him.   
Theo chuckles lightly, “I don’t think you have to worry about that. Now come on, show me what I’ve been missing.” Liam cracks a smile, nipping at Theo’s thumb that was still near his lips. He gives a small roll of his hips and Theo scrambles to grasp at Liam again. It wasn’t painful anymore but it wasn’t necessarily pleasurable yet, just a foreign feeling. His next thrust was bigger, pulling out halfway and sinking back in. Theo tightens the lock of his legs around Liam, legs flexing as his nails dig into the werewolf’s back. He repeats the same action, thrust getting faster and deeper. The drag of Liam’s cock inside of him was doing things to his head that he didn’t know what possible, sending him into a clouded place of lust and  _ Liam _ . 

Liam pushes the other teen’s legs forward more, changing up the angle a bit so he can thrust in deeper. He snaps his hips forward and Theo cries out, eyes closing and head falling back onto the bed.

“ _ Oh fuck!” _ Theo yells, completely breathless, urging Liam to hit that one spot again. Now he understood why people had sex.

“I got you,” Liam whispers, placing his face right into the chimera’s neck and breathing in his scent. He keeps his pace, hitting Theo’s prostate with every other thrust of his hips. Theo was a moaning mess, baring his throat to Liam subconsciously as his human teeth nibbles at his skin. He wanted him to bite down, scent him, and mark him as his own. Liam couldn’t help but appreciate the way Theo looks taking his cock, a thin sheen of sweat covering his perfect skin and making his hair stick to his forehead. His eyes are barely open, hazy and unfocused as he quivered around the werewolf. Theo was leaking all over himself again, achingly hard and the only friction he was receiving was the glide of Liam’s abs against him. It wasn’t enough and too much all at once.

Theo moans again, back arching off the mattress and grinding himself down on Liam, making the beta gasp in his own pleasure.

“Fuck, you look so good baby,” Liam mumbles, one hand brushing Theo’s hair out of his face and the other holding onto his hip like a vice. “So perfect, too good for me.” The chimera whines, head thrashing against the pillow as Liam continues to pound right against his prostate. “You smell incredible, always do and it drives me nuts. Makes me want to put myself all over you and have you smell like me. Have everyone know you’re mine,” Liam’s last few words turning into a growl that has the chimera gasping and whining high in his throat. Theo can’t help the way his nails extend and puncture the wolf’s skin, only making the smell of him in the room stronger with the addition of coppery blood.

“Li- Liam,” Theo hiccups, “I’m gonna-” he can’t even finish his sentence with the way Liam keeps ramming into him and making that fire burn so hot, Theo thought that he might actually be abaze. The green eyed boy claws at Liam’s back, trying to meet his frantic thrusts before his eyes are rolling into the back of his head and he’s crying out his lover’s name. He comes all over Liam’s abdomen and his own, the werewolf not letting up as he shakes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam whispers, only momentarily slowing down, “So fucking beautiful.” He keeps circling his hips, avoiding where Theo will be the most sensitive right now.

Theo felt like he was floating, head filled with cotton but all he could think about was Liam and honestly, he didn’t mind. He was still hard, still making a mess against his stomach and he began to think that Liam might make him come a record amount of times. His words were wrapping around the chimera like a warm blanket, smothering him in comfort and warmth. He still feels Liam gently pushing into him, the volts of arousal that were flooding every inch of him now pushing on the side of pain but it felt  _ so good _ . 

“Please,” Theo whispers back, “Please Li, keep going.” His claws retract, knowing that beta’s back would heal in less than a second. The wolf nods, pressing kisses along his jaw all the way to his lips. Liam was holding back, trying not to finish yet despite the person he had below him. If he allowed himself, he would have come 5 minutes ago and called it a night but this was  _ so  _ worth it.

Liam rearranges Theo’s legs so they were up and over his shoulders, nearly folding the chimera in half and quickly lubing himself up again, just for good measure. Pushing back in, he sinks in deeper, Theo’s hips no longer on the bed but practically resting in Liam’s lap.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Theo just nods, clinging onto Liam as he starts to thrust into him. The werewolf was groaning lowly, barely containing the animal inside as Theo stretches his neck back. Theo pulls at Liam’s hair, urging him to his lips, both of them barely kissing but breathing into each other’s mouth as their hips move in harmony. The chimera sobs, not even noticing how his lashes were growing wet with unshed tears. It was electrifying and exhilarating, that fire that Theo was feeling before now spreading from him all the way to Liam. The wolf’s thrusts were getting slopping but the power behind them never faltered. The chimera was shaking as Liam hit his prostate with every stroke. If he thought that he was surrounded by Liam before, it was nothing like it was now. His whole world had blurred into Liam and every single sense was filled by him. 

“Liam,” Theo whimpers again, tears now brimming his eyes and threatening to spill.

“It’s okay baby, let go,” The earnest tone of Liam’s voice had the older boy moaning, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. Liam’s heart aches, watching the man below him fall apart in the most beautiful way. He takes one of his hands and intertwines their fingers, pressing their conjoined hands into the mattress. He wanted to tell Theo how much he cared for him, how much he loved him in this moment but he couldn’t get his lips to move, utterly speechless at the scene before him. 

_ The breeze danced across the tree branches, making them twirl and shake, their leaves falling to the ground as Autumn was in full swing. Fall was Theo's favorite season. Everything was so beautiful at this time. There were a few trees around that changed color and the air cooled to a bearable temperature. If Liam was a season, he would be Spring, so Spring was Theo’s second favorite season. Spring was full of excitement and fruition, growing and creating anew. _

_ Both of them lay on their backs, face to face about legs stretched out the opposite way. There was a question whirling in Theo’s mind that he couldn’t seem to get out. It could ruin this and it had gone  _ so perfectly. _ Liam could sense the inter turmoil though, the way Theo was tapping his fingers against his heart. Something was up. _ _   
_ _ “Just ask me the question, Theo,” Liam says gently, turning his head to look at the other boy. Theo was still facing the sky, eyes trained on the very few clouds. _ _   
_ _ Theo sighs heavily before speaking, “Did you ever regret bringing me back?”  _

_ The words were broken coming from his mouth, throat constricting and making them difficult. Liam’s eyes instantly went wide, wanting to jump up and yell at him that fuck no he never did! But he knew that he needed to be calm for Theo. He had a lot of problems that Liam doesn’t know about or can begin to comprehend so taking a softer approach is always the best option. He still can’t help the way angry surges through his veins first. _

_ “No. Never for a second did I regret bringing you back,” Liam states as calmly as possible but using a firm voice. Theo can smell cinnamon, Liam’s anger rising so he knows he’s being truthful but he can’t bring himself to talk. “You have been nothing but helpful and an essential part of The Pack. A lot of us wouldn’t be here without you Theo. I don’t regret bringing you back. Never have and never will.” _

_ The older boy still wasn’t looking at him, didn’t know if he could bring himself to, and all he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears. All Liam could smell was remorse and self hatred, a bitter smell that he decided he despised on Theo. “Theo,” Liam gets his attention, “They all forgive you.” The younger boy brushes his fingers through the chimera’s dark locks, conclusively obsessed with playing with it. Theo closes his eyes gently, tightening and un-tightening his fists as he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he has been holding. _

_ “Okay,” Is all he says, voice wobbly and weak as if he was holding back possible tears. The werewolf gently presses his lips to Theo’s temple, silently telling him that it really was  _ okay _. Liam hopes that he believed him. _

“Liam, Liam,” All Theo could do was repeat his name as it was the only thing on his mind, “Li, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, my love,” Liam murmurs, using his thumb to wipe away some of Theo’s tears. “You’re so good.” The beta places his hand onto the scar that littered Theo’s chest and he sobs again, eyes flashing yellow as his control breaks.   
“Bite me,  _ bite me _ ,” The chimera chants, doing his best to keep up with Liam’s thrusts by meeting his hips with his own. Liam groans, mixed in with a growl and he knows that his fangs extended in his mouth. The werewolf sucks on the skin that was right over his pulse on Theo’s neck first, pressing feather light kisses before opening his mouth and then biting down. The mark wouldn’t last but the feeling was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.

A mix of curse words and incoherent sentence tumble from Theo mouth, fingers buried in Liam’s sandy brown hair before the feeling becomes too much. Liam inside of him, pressing against that bundle of nerves and his fangs drawing blood. His own cock bobbing in between their bodies, the tip just brushing against the wolf every so often and giving him just enough teasing friction. The intensity of the orgasm that tears through his body has him feeling like he’s on another plane of existence. He knows he’s still crying and shaking but the pleasure is so good that he doesn’t care. He’s coming, shooting all over Liam and he keeps coming for what feels like an impossible amount of time considering how much he’s already done tonight.

“Theo, oh my god, Theo,” Liam let’s go of his neck to talk, barely being able to hold himself up as he thrusts a few more times before he’s groaning and pressing in deep, filling Theo up with everything he has. If Theo’s body was working properly, he would be able to feel Liam’s claws breaking his skin once again but it was barely just a prick on his sides. All he could do was gasp and feel the warm release of Liam filling him, like nothing else has.

Liam practically collapses on top of the other teen, arms giving out at the sheer power of his orgasm. A groan comes from both boys, muscles screaming at them to change position.

“Mmm, sorry,” Liam slurs, removing Theo’s legs from his shoulders and slowly pulling out, only slightly captivated at the way his own semen begins to leak out of the other boy.   
“S’okay,” Theo replies, eyes barely open as he peers at the beta. The boy he was so in love with that he allowed him to see him this vulnerable and he still couldn’t regret it. Liam pecks little kisses from the bite that was yet to heal to Theo’s lips, tasting salty tears that had smeared across his face.   
“I made you cry,” Liam whispers, his heart squeezing in an uncertain way because crying during something this intimate could mean so many things.   
“I- uh- yeah, I guess you did.” It wasn’t like Theo could deny it.   
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”   
“No, no, the exact opposite actually. I think I was just overwhelmed... in a good way,” Theo explains the best he can, not really sure himself of why it happened.

“It’s okay to do,” Liam brushes the remaining wet tracks from his cheeks, “I’m a bit overwhelmed myself. But you enjoyed yourself, right?”   
“What do you think?” Theo lazily gestures to his limp body and the werewolf chuckles, tucking his face under his jaw quickly.   
“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.” They stay like that for a minute or two, coming down from their immense highs. Liam was the first one to move, stretching his arms and smiling so incredibly fondly at Theo. “I’m gonna go grab some water, a towel, and probably a change of sheets if I can find some. Does that sound okay?” Theo was surprised at him asking if that was okay, but it also made him feel better. Liam wasn’t going to up and ditch him, not that he thought he would. The chimera nods, eyes already growing unbearably heavy as the wolf disappears. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knows Liam is back and is wiping him down with a damp towel, caring for him so tenderly that his heart studders. Liam perks up at the sound, his goofy smile returning to his face as he finishes up the job. The beta hands him a water bottle and Theo downs half of it in one go, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was.   
“I’m gonna change the sheets. These are completely ruined,” Liam says, shaking out a different shade of blue sheets. Theo giggles but makes no effort to move, body deciding that here he was to say. 

“Come on Theo, I promise once these are changed we can sleep.” The chimera makes a disapproving noise and Liam just huffs, pulling two corners of the sheet off. He yanks on it until it’s caught on Theo, the tired boy still not making any effort to move. So the werewolf takes it into his own hands and lifts half the chimera up, shuffling the cotton across the mattress then doing the same with the top half of him. “You are so stubborn.”   
“Pot,” Theo points at Liam without opening his eyes, “Kettle.” Liam just smiles and shakes his head, so incredibly fond of this boy that he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Liam struggles a bit more with the new sheet but he gets it on, Theo still providing no help.   
“Theo! You wrecked this pillow!” Liam squeaks, pulling the pillow from behind his head and allowing him to fall flat to the bed. Indeed there were deep claw marks and a few droplets of blood staining the fabric.   
“That can be the sex pillow, now lay with me.” Theo makes grabby hands at the other boy and Liam completely forgets about the pillow, hitting the light and jumping into bed. It takes a minute for them to get into a comfortable position, legs getting tangled and elbows poking into ribs. But finally, Theo rests on Liam’s chest, their arms tight around each other, feeling like two puzzle pieces fitting together.   
Liam plays in Theo’s hair, still trying to wrap his head around what exactly happened tonight.

“Be with me,” Liam whispers so softly to not break the ambiance that they created. He hears Theo’s heart pick up and he can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.   
“Okay.”

“Okay? I didn’t think it would go that smoothly.”

“You’re the one with the hard job. You’re the one that’s dating  _ me _ , how do you think Mason or Stiles is going to react to that?” Theo’s tone is light and teasing but he knows there’s some truth behind it. Some part of him that’s always going to be afraid.   
Liam sighs, “Soooo maybe we should wait to tell the pack. Just for a little bit.” The older boy snorts, shaking his head against his chest.   
“Whatever you want littlewolf, as long as I’m with you.”

Both boys fall asleep quickly after that, bodies wore out from the events of the night. Theo felt like this was a dream, afraid that when he woke up in the morning he would be in his own bed, alone with haunting nightmares crawling up his back. But that content, warm presence of Liam stayed throughout the whole night and allowed him to actually sleep deeply. Liam on the other hand kept waking up every couple of hours to check on the other boy, tracking his heartbeat and scent. The werewolf was worried that Theo might wake up in the middle of the night and realize he didn’t want any of this, that this was all a mistake, and take off. Not that he didn’t like Liam, but out of fear and Liam would understand. But Theo didn’t. Every time he woke up, Theo was still tight in his arms, snoring softly on his chest. This all started because of a simple fight that blossomed into something entirely new. Liam grew to understand himself more than he thought he ever would and made him comfortable in his skin-- like this was the last piece of the puzzle. Even if this was to end in disaster, there was no denying the red twine that tethered Theo’s stolen heart to Liam’s. He realized why they moved in such harmony; with every push, the other knew exactly how much to pull. Even while fighting a battle, Liam could always count on Theo having his back, always throwing himself into danger first in order to protect the beta. Now, it all made sense.

Telling Scott and Mason could wait for another day, though Liam knew that his pack would be supportive. Coming out to his family can also wait for other time because really, it wasn’t any of their business who he decided he wanted to bring into the bedroom. Right now, all that was important was Theo, because the universe has existed for billions of years and by chance- fate if you believed- they ended up together at the same time and damnit if they didn’t count for something.


End file.
